Brinella DeVrail
Brinella Maythene De'vrail A young woman of twenty years of age, Brinella has achieved so little on the grand scale of things. Despite this, her thirst for knowledge that is found beyond the Greymane Wall has spurred her to continue seeking out the impossible. Though her training in the ways of the wilds has been fairly constant in using her forms for combat that puts her in the middle of the fray to exchange blows with an enemy or take the hits so that others do not have to, she has put a considerable amount of time into learning how to heal wounds others may suffer. She carries a 'no questions asked' policy when it comes to treating others, understanding that sometimes the best course of action is to say nothing and do everything. Appearance Brinella's human body is slightly taller than the average, a steady five feet and eleven inches. Suiting the hard work she grew up with, she's far from the pale and dainty ideal of Gilnean nobility or high-class. Her skin is tanned from her near constant work in the sun, and she is prone to gaining a sunburn quickly if she is not careful. Her eyes are a dark green, but it isn't uncommon to see them change to a hazel coloring from time to time. She bears dark hair, a deep red that is akin to a wine more than flame-bright like some, that falls over one eye and is frequently blown out of her field of vision only to slip right back in. Her body is well built, with the wide hips of most farm girls and a modest bust. Her armor rarely heightens the appeal of either, as she searches for what does best in keeping her skills honed and not what makes her look good. To this end, she can frequently be seen in armor that makes the most haute couture designers cringe in disgust. The worgen that she is stands at an intimidating seven foot and three inches. It is a lean thing, nearly all muscle beneath a thick coat of fur that has more than likely seen better days. She's not beyond walking about with blood still matted in it, though any scars that might be there are hidden beneath the russet fur. She carries the scent of various herbs and elixirs, and these can frequently be seen bulging from her packs. When it comes to such things, Brinella uses her exceptional strength to act as a packhorse for herself, and is said to carry her entire life in her bags. There's only a few decorations to the girl. A strand of beads has been secured to her hair behind her right ear, wooden in nature. The strand is long enough to brush her shoulder if she turns her head, and it remains with her regardless of if she should be furless or not. Along the left side of her neck is an odd pattern only visible when she is wandering about as a human, and even then only when her hair is bound back. It is pale and difficult to spot unless one is fairly close, where it seems the design is imprinted on her skin as if it was from an item pushed against her flesh. Scaled in nature, it is closer to the fine scales of a moth's wing than those of a snake or larger scaled beast. She wears a single necklace of gold, that holds a golden 'teardrop' that has been flattened along the back to sit flush with her skin. It is flanked by two small pendants on either side, each one bearing a druidic rune. The runes glimmer faintly, growing stronger when she sleeps. =Background= Youth and Dreams Brinella was born to a farmer couple who moved to Gilneas in hopes that the better air and sea would help her sickly mother recover. Though Brinella was born without much difficulty, her mother never truly regained her health. It was a sickness that lingered over the entire family, but was never brought fully to light.Her elder brother, Clyde, spent most of his time treating Brinella as little other than just one of the boys; where he went, she followed. In her youth, she quickly became an independent child who knew what she wanted and was loathe to let go of a wish or dream just because someone tried to tell her it was impossible. This remained with her well into her teenage years, where she remained the steadfast and loyal friend to those who chose to get to know the farmgirl. While others danced and frolicked, fell in love and were wooed away from their parents, Brinella found little reason to do the same. Her intelligence made most of the simple farmhands uncomfortable, and her freespirit left most in the dust. Despite her ways, Brinella did eventually fall in love, with a little help from her best friend. Knowing her friend like no one else possibly could know her, Adeline made certain that her elder brother was constantly put into situations where he and Brinella would be forced to interact. What started as a rickety friendship solidified when Brinella's mother passed away from the sickness that simply would not let go of her, and there was no surprise to either of them when Cor proposed one winters day two years later. Two weeks later, Adeline happily announced her own engagement to Clyde. The two families that were nigh inseperable were finally set to become one. The Worgen Curse Six weeks before the couples were to be married in a double ceremony, Gilneas was fully set upon by the worgen. Terrified and aware that they could easily be one of many who would fall beneath vicious fang and claw, Cor and Brinella fled through the city in hopes that they could make it to the boats. They were seperated when the cry of a child was heard, Cor leaving to rescue the child after telling Brinella to continue on without him. It was during this period that Cor himself was bitten. Brinella spent hours dodging those who had already turned, making little leeway through the grand city that had fallen to an inhuman darkness. In a moment of fear, she ended up chased into an alley with no exit. Cor appeared then, and the two were prepared to meet their ends together. The curse that had lingered in Cor's blood for the past several hours flourished beneath the stress, and Brinella became the first of his own victims. She lost conciousness beneath the pain. When she woke in her own barn, it was with the muzzle of a shotgun pointed at her own face. Brinella's father stood over her, not knowing that the beast before him was his own flesh and blood. Feral instincts drove her, and Brinella slaughtered her own father and ran from the farm and city, into the nearby woods. She became one of many who would live and feed off of the survivors. Her return to sanity started in much the same manner as nearly all those others who would later flee Gilneas and make their way to Darnassus. Brinella's sanity was brought back with the elixir crafted, though she was one of the last to deal with such before the earth split and sent Duskhaven into the sea. Brinella was rescued by a mysterious white feline who guided her from the swiftly sinking town, and who later helped her bury Adeline after the woman suffered extensive injuries from the collapse of a house. This same feline would be the one to guide her to the tree where the night elves were helping the worgen regain their sanity without the help of the elixir. On the way to this tree, Brinella's own hunger and lack of the potion for herself put her back into a feral mindset. She nearly died in the altercation that followed with the feline, who was revealed to be her missing fiance. Though he nearly drowned her trying to force sanity back into her by dunking her head into the prepared ritual water, she knew nothing more than joy to see that he had survived and was as sane as she. She lost conciousness again, weak from her battle with her beloved and the stress from fleeing. (WIP)